Spray-dried plasma (SDAP) is a diverse mixture of functional components consisting of immunoglobulins, albumin, fibrinogen, lipids, growth factors, biologically active peptides (defensins, transferrin), enzymes and other factors that have biological activity within the intestine independent of their nutritional value.
In the nursery pig environment, spray-dried plasma is used extensively in feed to enhance intake, growth, and feed efficiency. Literature reviews (Coffey and Cromwell, Pig News Info. 22:39N-48N (2001); van Dijk et al., Livest. Prod. Sci. 68:263-274 (2001)) indicate an average improvement in body weight gain, feed intake, and feed efficiency of 25, 21, and 4%, respectively, due to consumption of SDAP by weanling pigs. Spray-dried plasma improves protein utilization (Jiang et al., J. Nutr. 130:21-26 and 2016-2019 (2000)), has anti-inflammatory effects (Touchette et al., J. Anim. Sci. 80:494-501 (2002); Bosi et al., J. Anim. Sci. 82:1764-1772 (2004); Perez-Bosque et al., J. Nutr. 134:2667-2672 (2004)), and reduces the severity of enteric and respiratory disease (Quigley and Drew, Food Agric. Immunology 12:311-318 (2000); Torrallardona et al., J. Anim. Sci. 81:1220-1226 (2003); Campbell et al., J. Appl. Poult. Res. 13:388-393 (2004)).
In lactating sows, adequate feed intake is crucial for minimizing subsequent reproductive loss. Higher daily feed intake reduces tissue loss, increases litter weight gain and reduces the probability of a prolonged wean to estrus interval (Eissen et al., J. Anim. Sci. 81:594-603 (2003)). Greater feed intake in lactation is also positively correlated with a greater percentage of primiparous sows expressing estrus within 8 days post-weaning (Patience et al., Swine Nutrition Guide, 2nd Ed. Pp. 133-166 (1995)).
Inadequate feed intake by lactating sows is a problem in commercial production that is a primary factor contributing to reproductive loss and sow attrition. Additionally, older sows, or sows that have produced more than two litters of pigs, often produce fewer pigs in subsequent litters. The progeny of older sows frequently have reduced weaning weights and lower survival rates, compared to the pigs produced in prior litters.
Therefore, a need exists for methods for feeding sows that provide improved survival and weaning weight of pigs produced by older sows.